All I Want For Christmas
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Takes place before Akatsuki arc.. it's Christmas and Naruto is alone.. once-shoot and part of the Christmas Special


This is the first of the Christmas Special's I'm writing.. and this is the first Naruto I've written that's appeared here.. so.. um.. *looks around* Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, may you year be just as adventurous as Naruto's :)

And remember to review okay? ^^

* * *

><p>All I Want For Christmas.<p>

Snow danced down from the sky as one orange-clothed teen moved through the empty streets. The teen, a sixteen years old boy huffed as he pulled the bag with food he held closer while trying to keep as much warmth he had. The teen looked up at the sky, squinting his eyes.

"Doesn't seem like it's about to stop anytime soon." he commented to no one in particular, it wasn't like anyone was going to answer. Today was an important day, even he knew. It was Christmas, but he didn't usually celebrate it, only with an extra nice dinner then he went to bed. After all, Uzumaki Naruto didn't have a family to celebrate Christmas with. Soon enough the teen reached his appartement, which barely showed sign's of Christmas. Curtains coloured brightly red with green laces. The star in the window seemed to dim slightly when Naruto looked at it, but he didn't bother right now. He put the bad on the table, the table-cloth, which was also red as a tomato moved slightly from the pressure.

Naruto turned and let out a small sigh before he grinned big time. "Okay, let's make dinner-tebayo!" he said out loud. During his training with Jiraya, they had celebrate Christmas, though it only was a gift to you and a gift to me then a huge dinner, that was more than Naruto had ever had. It shocked Naruto both times, he had never gotten a Christmas present from anyone. The teen grabbed a few of the ingredients in the bag, but paused halfway across the floor. He stared at the radio siting nicely atop of the counter. He put the stuff down on the counter and turned the radio on. 'All I Want For Christmas' began to play and Naruto smiled. "All I want for Christmas huh?" he wondered out loud.

The frying pan clattered against the stove, Naruto turned the stove on before he began preparing for a grand meal, or whatever it was for him. And he began to sing along to the song when someone knocked on the door. Naruto jumped high, not expecting this, but turned the stove on and walked over to the door before opening it slightly. "Yes?" he asked. He never got further as the door was pushed opened he stumbled backwards. Before him stood not only his team-mates and teacher, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, but everyone else he knew, well, most of them. Tsunade was smirking at him. Jiraiya ha a nasty shade of red across one cheek, but smiled none-the-less. Shizune was holding Tonton in her arms. Yamato appeared behind Kakashi was also smiling.

"Um.. why are you all here?" he asked, wondering why they weren't at home celebrating with their families. Then it hit him. Kakashi had none, Sai neither. Tsunade's closest died a long time ago, Yamato was a child experiment, but Naruto did questioned why Sakura and Shizune were there.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura asked, glaring slightly at him. Naruto put a finger at his lips. "Um.. no.. not really, I mean, don't you stay with your family on Christmas eve?" Naruto asked, looking a little to dump for his own good. Sakura sighed. "We figured we'd come visit you, because we all know that you don't have anyone to celebrate with." Sakura explained. "Or rather, not celebrate at all." Jiraiya stated "this is the third time." he finished. Naruto gaped. "Close your mouth and accept it." Sakura snapped and Naruto's mouth snapped shut before he nodded. Of course Naruto had given them their presents as he suddenly found that he had friends that wanted it, but they had been delivered at their homes several days before.

"Um.. but, I've already given you your presents!" Naruto stuttered as Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Doesn't matter, most of us haven't opened it yet, so come on!" then he pulled Naruto out of the door while the rest watched him with amused eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Naruto!" Naruto turned his head and gaped. "Chouji? Kaiba, Shikamaru? Everyone's here?" Naruto asked, confused. Ino smiled from her spot. Chouji grabbed a pork-piece and stuffed his face. Kaiba snickered from his spot beside Shino, who as usual didn't show any emotion, nor talk. Hinata sat beside Ino, blushing lightly. Neiji, despite his annoyed expression sat by the next table where Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Yamato sat down. Beside them, sat Asuma and Kurenai, who was undoubtedly closer than necessary. Iruka smiled proudly at Naruto as he somewhat tried to hide the sake in his hands.<p>

A hand landed on both his shoulders and suddenly he found himself by the table, Sakura and Sai taking seats beside him. He looked up and saw Lee and Guy, they grinned and separated for each table. Tenten went over to the rest of the girls and sat down. Naruto stared at everyone, who stared back at them with such a confused look that most just laughed at him.

"Don't look so dumb Naruto." Kaiba commented and Naruto's head snapped around to glare kunai's into his head. Kaiba inched backwards while a sweat-drop appeared on his forehead. "Haha.. don't glare like that." Kaiba stuttered. "Naruto!" Sakura called out, hitting his head. Naruto let out a pained cry as he went down and everyone gave Naruto a pitiful look.

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto whined as he sat up. Suddenly Yamato coughed and everyone looked at him. "Got something in your throat?" Sakura asked and everyone laughed. Yamato closed his eyes, trying to hide his annoyance. "No.. um, since we're all here, let's celebrate Christmas together." he said and everyone cheered for him. Though Naruto blinked several times before his eyes widened. Sakura noticed right away. "Naruto?" she asked. Naruto laughed, though it seemed forced. "I'm not sure what to say.." the teen began and the shattering that had began after Yamato's very short speech stopped. "You don't?" Lee asked. Naruto shook his head.

"This is.. the first time I've ever celebrated Christmas with so many people.." Naruto began and most nodded. "Naruto, you not alone anymore, don't worry, this time and the next it wont be just Jiraiya to celebrate with!" Tsunade stated and Naruto smiled. "Okay!" he agreed. "It must be.. alone, to celebrate by yourself." Tenten commented. Naruto shook his head. "Not really, I haven't celebrated Christmas before I left with Ero-sennin!" he said and everyone gawked. "What?" Kaiba asked, shocked so badly he fell to the floor. Chouji's shop-sticks fell to the floor and Tsunade's bottle hit the floor with a clunk before an odd silence ensued. "NEVER?" Lee asked. Naruto nodded. "Never.. these two last ones I've celebrated with Ero-sennin, and that was the first time I've gotten a present." he told them.

Chaos seemed to ensue. Lee cried his 'youthful' tears while Kaiba and the rest simply fired questions at Naruto. Hinata managed to stuttered Naruto's name two times in between the other's shocked statement before Kaiba and Lee became too loud for Naruto to hear anyone else. The teen watched them before he sighed. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled after she finally snapped. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Let's just celebrate okay?" she stated and Naruto nodded fast. "Yeah!" he agreed, staring at the other with a look that just said 'don't piss her off more okay, so just say yes!' Shikamaru, being one of the smarter said it right away and then the rest joined them. Soon enough everyone had forgotten about the shock and was having a great time. Naruto found out that Iruka was rather funny to be around when drunk while Kakashi, Shizune and Yamato kept complaining about their work. Yamato's complaining consisted mostly of having to work so hard to keep Naruto from making a havoc while Kakashi was just muttering how his students was more or less a mini-version of the sennin. Shizune tried to complain a little about Tsunade, but the moment the Hokage heard she gave her the death-glare and Shizune shut up. Tsunade managed to get Neiji drunk somehow and everyone watched as the Hyuuga-member began to spread the Gentle Fist around him. Lee was drunk within a minute or so and everyone from the Chunin-and lower level table pushed him over so he ended up clinging to Guy to get more beer. Naruto however, was just sitting by the table, smiling softly. For the first time in a long while, he felt wanted.

"Hey Naruto, if you ever wished for one thing, what would it be?" Ino asked and Naruto looked up at her, then he smiled. "All I want for Christmas is friends.." Naruto recalled in his mind and his smile turned to a smirk. "Friends." Everyone stared at him.

"What a strange wish." Kaiba said and Naruto laughed. "Maybe so, but for someone whose always had a friend, he does not need to wish for it, but one who has never had one, it would be the greatest gift to receive friends that care so much." Naruto said. "You know.. you sound far more mature than you usually act." Ino commented and Naruto glared her way, puffing his cheeks. Everyone laughed at that. "Now that's the Naruto we know." Shikamaru stated. "How mean of you-tebayo!" Naruto complained, and ended his sentence with downing his glass and then stuff his face with pork. Soon they all fell into a comfortable silence while eating before they resumed their chattering. Soon enough, everyone was stuffed, with the exception of Chouji and they all committed themselves to relaxing and just watching each other while talking now and then, and then laugh while Kaiba snatched the pork Chouji was reaching for. Those two started fighting at once and it took Asuma, Kurenai and a drunk, but pissed Hokage to separate them.

"I guess.. it's time to leave.." Shikamaru muttered as he got up. Naruto looked up at him then he grinned. "Sure? Why not stay and watch Chouji stuff himself to the brim?" he asked and Shikamaru snorted. "Why would I? I always do anyway." he waved his hand as he retreated from the tables. Akuma and Kurenai soon left as well while Sakura and Ino helped Shizune and Tsunade out of the BBQ-shop. Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato stumbled off to somewhere, both being to drunk to know what they did. Naruto sighed as he stood up.

"I guess I should head off as well.." he said. Kaiba, Shino and a red-faced Hinata looked up at him. Kaiba yawned. "Me too.. ma will get really annoying if I don't appear soon, Shino, Hinata you too.. and Hinata, good luck with Neiji!" then he walked out of the place. Shino followed right behind, just saying a small bye. Naruto smiled and then yelped when his neck was suddenly trapped within a strong arm. "Naruto, you think you can escape me?" Jiraiya asked, being more sober than Neiji at the moment. The two watched as Hinata lead the drunk Hyuuga-member towards the exit. Naruto sighed. "This is just getting worse and worse.. now even Neiji's gotten drunk.. I mean, it's usually for Lee to be, but not him" the two looked around to see Guy and Lee crying their 'youthful' tears while singing some song, both drunk.

"Let's leave before those two cause chaos." Jiraiya said, smirking down at Naruto, who laughed. "Yeah." And they left pretty fast when Lee began to throw his fists around.

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Naruto looked up and smiled. A hand, holding a cup of something hot was reached out to him. Naruto nodded gratefully and took the cup, sipping from it. "Hot chocolate really fits in this season." Naruto commented. Jiraiya sat down on the bench beside him. Snow was slowly falling in the dark night. Lights from the stars in various windows lit up the almost pitch black night and made Naruto more aware of the beauty of it.<p>

"Indeed it goes well with winter." Jiraiya agreed as he swallowed a large sip of his own cup. The older man eyed Naruto as the teen looked up at the sky with a small smile playing across his pale features. The three whisker-like marks on his cheeks stood out quite well in the light from the Christmas stars and his eyes, which always shone with the same briliant, blue colour as the sky gave away the happy and calm feelings Naruto felt at the moment. Jiraiya smiled.

"Happy?" he asked and Naruto hummed. "About what?" he asked. "About the fact that you have friends." Jiraiya murmured and Naruto looked at him, then he cracked a huge smile before nodding. "Yes!" he said loudly. "I really can't say I have been unlucky, not anymore at least." he said. Jiraiya grinned and raised his cup. "To our great friends!" he proclaimed and Naruto laughed. "Yes, to our greatest friends." Naruto and Jiraiya downed their drinks before Naruto stood up. "Ero-sennin.. did you wish for it too? To be accepted?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded. "Sure did, many times as well, and look where that got me." he laughed, like he had told a joke. Naruto twirled around. "And I've been blessed with the mest master ever." Naruto said, smirking. Jiraiya stood there speechless for a long minute before he smiled. "You Naruto, have been blessed with a gentle heart and kind friends who see you for you." Jiraiya said, ruffling the teens hair. Naruto whined, but smiled never the less.

"Thank you Ero-sennin." he thanked the sennin before he turned and looked up at the sky. "All I want for Christmas is friends.. and a happy, but pervy teacher." he sang. Jiraiya gaped before he threw the empty cup at Naruto. "Idiot, it's not pervy!" he yelled at Naruto, who began to skip down the road, laughing.

"Sure? Because I think you are!" Naruto shouted, running off laughing. Jiraiya huffed, then he sighed and smiled, crossing his arms. "But.." Naruto turned around. "You are still the best teacher I could ever have.. except Kakashi-sensei maybe." Naruto yelled and Jiraiya smirked. "Of course, he is the student of Yondaime, who was my student, it goes right down brat!" he walked over to Naruto, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "Naruto, it's about time you start passing down and not be the one passed down to.." Jiraiya said and Naruto smiled. "Of course, you can trust me Ero-sennin." Naruto said. The two smirked at each other before suddenly Naruto bent down. Jiraiya blinked. "Narut-" he didn't finish the sentence as he found his face stuffed with snow. Naruto laughing madly before he ran for all his might. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he wiped the snow off of his face before he smirked.

"You asked for it!" he called, only receiving a mad laughter from the retreating ninja. The sennin made a few signs with his hands and then he disappeared. Seconds later Naruto yelled from the distance, apparently tackled by the man. From the shadows of the night, a couple and an older man was watching them.

"Naruto's grown so strong.." the woman spoke, her red hair falling by her waist, the snow seemingly not affecting her. The man beside her, who looked remarcable like Naruto smiled and nodded. "Of course, when it's Jiraiya-sensei whose been training him it's only natural." he stated. The older man chuckled. "They have both grown from the time we knew them.." his muttered. "Yes they have." the woman agreed. "We should probably go now.." the blond man said and the other two turned.

"Of course, it's about time now." the woman stated, smiling. The man wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "Let's go.." he turned his head and smiled in Naruto and Jiraiya's direction. "We'll meet again, Jiraiya-sensei.. Naruto, my son." then they were gone.

* * *

><p>That's about what I could manage with only nine fingers.. and just to mention, Iruka, Kakashi and Yamato woke up in some ditry karaoke-shop in a village in the outskirts of the Fire Country, don't ask how they managed to get that far within one night.. it just happened.. Neiji got a heavy scold from his uncle and a bad hangover whilst the rest were pretty much safe.. except Tsunade and Shizune maybe :P<p>

Okay, I'll leave, just review okay? :D


End file.
